Young Justice: Decimation (SYOC)
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: (SYOC Open) It is the year 2041, the original Justice League has fallen, their proteges have headed to Apokolips to avenge them, and the Titans now safeguard the Earth. But it's time for a new team to come together and face what remains of the Light's organization on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 25 years since the defeat of the Reach. And the Light has come back with a new plan. Deadlier than they ever been. In 2029 The original Justice League was destroyed by Darkseid. Now the team has taken heir place. It's time for their sidekicks to live up to their names as Young Justice.

**This is an SYOC, so please submit an OC**

**Before we get to the form, here's a few rules. I'm going to be more stingy about this one than I had been about my previous ones. So follow the rules exactly for consideration. Submissions that do not adhere to these rules will be deleted from my inbox and ignored.**

**1\. Must be between ages 13-19, preferably 14-16 but 13, 17, 18, and 19 year olds will also be considered. Most characters over 17 will be added to the Titans and not the main Young Justice team. **

**2\. Only submitted through PM, the only exceptions to this is if you do NOT have an FFN account than a review is acceptable. Although won't have as high a shot as characters submitted through PM. **

**3\. When PMing me label the message as. [Young Justice: Decimation OC(Character's Hero name)] Any submissions not labled this will be ignored, becase I won't know what story they are for, this has happened in the past. Labels are important, they help me sort them. **

**4\. The team at this point is six members. I need at least, One batkid, one alien, one archer, one speedster. The last two can be either a second of those four or a Amazon(Wonder Woman type). NO MAGIC USERS. **

**5\. All characters have to be a protegee of any of these ten JLA members. **

**Dick Grayson/Batman**

**Will Harper/Red Arrow**

**Bat Allen/Flash**

**Donna Troy/ Wonder Woman**

**M'gann M'orz/Miss Martian**

**Connor Kent/Superman**

**Conner Hawke/Green Arrow**

**Artemis Crock/ Tigress**

**Kendra Saunders/Hawkwoman**

**Tim Drake/ Red Robin**

**Any OCs who aren't affilated with at least one of these characters will not be joining the Young Justice team, but might be a member of the Titans, so don't be discouraged. **

**Okay now that the lame part is done! Here is the official OC form for Young Justice: Decimation**

Name:

Age:(between 13 and 20)

Gender:(if transgender please state whether mtf or ftm)

Race:(white, black, kryptonian, martian ect)

Codename:

Do they have a mentor:

If so, who:

Young Justice or Titans:

Personality:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair length: (Optional)

Casual attire:

Formal attire(Optional):

Sleep wear:

Suit: ( Their appearance as a hero)

Powers/Abilities:

If no powers, Weapons they may use:

Skills: (Natural gifts/things or subjects they exell at without the aid of their powers)

Strenghts:

Weakneses:

Fears:

Things they hate:

Things they love:

Sexuality:(Straight, Gay, Bi, Pan, is ect)

Family: (Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, any cousins?)

Curent place of living/ were do they live:

Random information:

**Follow this form for SYOC, a copy-able version is on my profile**


	2. Prelude: Thunderstruck

**Okay, this is NOT the first chapter, just a little ****preview**** of one of our young heroes.**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. His fingers tapped on the edge of the armrest on the most uncomfortable plastic hair anyone in the history of the word has ever sat in. Is that an exaggeration, maybe so. But he didn't give a single damn if he was talking hyperbolically. Bored, anxious, and uncomfortable Carter Marcus Allen waited as his Aunt Iris talked to a lawyer in the next room.

Maybe showing up to a West-Allen family reunion claiming to be a distant cousin of Barry's was a bad idea. Maybe what was a worse idea was doing so on the anniversary of his cousin, Wally's death.

Dick move kid.

Barry proclaimed that he had no siblings, but had a cousin that lived in Detroit, named Malcolm. Maybe this Carter was Malcolm's kid. He was. As if Iris believed it.

It took her a year to believe that she was married to the Flash. As if she'd just, automatically accept this huge wrench in their family status quo after so many of those having happened over the many years.

Barry becoming the Flash, Barry's dad dying, his twin brother that no one knew existed being the Reverse Flash, Wally getting powers, Bart coming from the future and Wally dying within months of each other.

You'd think after all that she'd be more inclined to accepting that Barry's cousin that she had met, if only a handful of times, had a son in 2027, right before Darkseid attacked.

Even still, she didn't accept it, her life was settling, Barry retired as the Flash after losing his powers in 2026, Bart took up the mantle. Has held it strong for fifteen years. Hasn't had a Kid Flash of his own.

So it's no wonder Iris is hesitant with accepting Carter into her family.

Especially since he came to them wearing a New York Giants tee shirt. Wally's favorite team's shirt.

Mde her heart sink. Nonetheless Carter didn't mean to do that, he didn't know. He was born eleven years after Wally kicked the bucket. There is no way, he could've known about Wally's existence. Let alone his demise.

It was rainy outside, he tried to match the tapping of his fingers to the pitter patter of the rain on the glass ceiling here in the police precinct.

No, he wasn't under arrest, Iris brought him here, to Bart's workplace, hoping future boy could confirm his identity. Or run a DNA test in his CSI lab, but Bart wasn't at the station at this moment.

Carter looked up at the skylight. The clouds rumbled and flickers blue with lightning. Thunder boomed loudly. He looked back down to the floor as he saw a cart of chemicals being placed in front of the main desk.

They were replacing a bunch of supplies in the crime lab. As many of them spilled last week and it took this long to get new ones.

He sighed, and slumped his chin into the palm of his hand. Holding his head leaning on the side of the chair.

Boom!

The thunder struck again, louder this time. No one was phased, here in Central City loud thunder was more common than green lights on the intersections.

Unbenounced to anyone, a man walked into the station. A black man, in a white suit, he carried a red umbrella which he closed and placed on the ground by his feet.

Carter gazed at him for a moment with his crystal blue eyes, he held a weird cell phone in his hand. He squinted to get a better look.

Oh shit.

The man pressed a button and the glass ceiling came down to the ground. Shattering on the heads of the people inside. The man got ready to press another button as Carter stood up to run and get Iris. As he chased passed the cart of chemicals a bolt of lightning came and struck down next to him sending him crashing into the cart.

Blacking out on contact.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this rather short preview and quick origin of one of our heroes. The first chapter will be up soon. I still need the team's sixth member. So please send in some characters. Preferably a Wonder Woman or Aquaman like character but I'm not too picky. **

**In the first real chapter I'll announce who our team is. And start their adventure. Till then, peace!**


	3. Prelude: What's a story with no begining

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**June 14, 2041**

**2:14 PM **

**Eastern Daylight Time**

* * *

People ran and screamed as a cloned Killer Croc ran around the streets, rampaging. Destroying everything in its sights. Flipping cars, and squashing fire hydrants underfoot.

"I thought Cadmus was shut down years ago," A teenage boy said, jumping out from the shadows of a dark alleyway. He wore a red and green suit. A green and yellow cape, and green domino mask.

His black hair spiked and teased forwards over his eyes. He held a bo staff in his left hand, which he spun between his fingers.

"That's the thing kid, we never assume that our enemies are done," A familiar voice called out. And from the rooftops, Batman leaped down. Striking Killer Croc in the neck with his elbow. He kicked off of the brutish creature. Blackflipping and landing next to the teen boy.

"Got it." The boy said, taking a strong stance next to Grayson. Now visibly clear to bystanders was the new boy wonder.

"Robin, manuver nine," Dick said to his protegee, who threw his staff at Croc, then reached out to Batman who grabbed his hands and spun him around. Throwing Robin at the Crocodile. The boy wonder pulled out two batarangs, stabbing Croc in the shoulders.

The brute growled, grabbing Robin by the leg and throwing him at a Sedan. Batman then picked up the discarded staff and slammed it into Croc's throat, and pressed a button on the handle. The edges of the staff opened and electricity crackled. Shocking Croc, sending the reptile into the window of the bank across the street.

Robin ran over to Dick, who gave him back his weapon. He readied himself for Croc to return but was shocked when he heard the rumble of a jet engine. His hair flopped and flew as a Javelin landed behind him and Batman, the pair turned around.

And the hatch of the Justice League jet opened out came Red Arrow and a boy in a black suit. Flash and a second teenager ran out and into the bank. Red Arrow sprinted to Batman, followed by his black and gold suited protegee.

"We were coming," Dick said, smiling at Arrow. Who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Thought we'd just come collect you," Will said, Dick punched the redhead in the shoulder. Robin put his staff back in its holster and looked up at Batman.

"Robin, meet Red Arrow, and who's this?" Dick said, gesturing to Red Arrow and the boy. Red reached a warm hand to Robin, who took it. Shaking his hand.

"Robin, Bats told me quite a lot about you," Will said, he elbowed his protegee, who extended his hand.

Robin shook his hand, "Name's Robin," He said with a small voice.

"Corvus," The other boy said. He was quite a bit taller than the boy wonder. With short, black hair, and olive toned skin. His suit was all black with golden trim around his shoulders, sides and outer thighs. He wore a padded jacket over the shirt of his suit, with the strap of his quiver holding it all together. He had black and gold bracers and black gloves.

Through his black domino mask Robin could see his blue eyes. Witch avoided direct eye contact.

The awkward exchange was cut short with applause as Flash and the new Impulse walked out of the bank, holding onto an arm of Croc each. Dragging him behind them.

Impulse threw Croc's arm down and ran to the other four heroes, in front of them to face the paparazzi, he raised his arms out and smiled. Soaking in the crowd.

"Hey kid!" Bart called out to his protegee, "You've got a little something' on your nose!" Impulse shrugged off his mentor's comment and dashed over to Batman shaking his hand and reaching behind Red Arrow's head pointing up to fingers.

He jolted in between Robin and Corvus, pressing his back against Corvus's shoulder, and crossing his arms with a smug smile. To which Corvus pushed him off. Impulse shook his head and laughed, wrapping an arm around Robin's shoulder, smiling widely, showing off his braces to the whole state of New Jersey.

"Name's Impulse everyone!" He yelled, shooting up his arms, throwing two Westside signs in the air.

* * *

**Alright! Alright! Now the team's starting to come together. Meet, Robin aka Justin Drake, Impulse aka Carter Allen, and Corvus aka Asher Clarke. Now as a quick note, I still need a sixth member for the team. So any Wonder Woman or Aquaman protegees are welcome to fill the slot. Next chapter we meet two of our girls!**


	4. Episode 1: Today is the Day

**Cave Justice, San Francisco CA**

**June 14, 2041**

**4:16 PM **

**Eastern Daylight Time**

*Batman, 52, Red Arrow, 21, Flash, 54*

"Authorize access Designation D01 through 3," Dick said as he Bart and Will entered the cave. Cave Justice, the second cave dug by the League was designed for the Team when the Watchtower got crowded in the 2020s.

The Team chose to leave the Watchtower as Bruce Wayne would say, but in actuality he all but presueded them to pack up and find a new base. Politely of course.

*Robin, D01, Corvus, D02, Impulse, D03*

Instantly Impulse started running around the common room inspecting every inch. He went to the far East wall first. 150 inch wide screen, flat television. Retro. Neato.

He dashed for the couch, the 16 piece, black leather, U-shaped sectional that sat around two feet away from the TV.

"Crash!" He exclaimed. He then ran for the North wall. Where there sat a bookcase the entire size of the 44 foot wall, and nearly up to the top of the 11 foot ceiling.

"IIiad, 1731, written by ah who cares he's dead!" Carter said, putting the Ancient book down and bolting for the South wall, or the half wall and two arches to the kitchen.

"So this is the cave?" Robin said, looking around in awe. Batman smiled at him and put a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Don't be intimidated, this isn't the Watchtower." He said. This group of protegees knew of the Watchtower. Unlike Dick and his team who found out from Will. The League tried not to keep the basics secret anymore.

Justin nodded to Dick's advice. And walked over to the kitchen, followed by the others. They saw Carter digging through the fridge. He held an empty milk carton in one hand and a bag of berries in the other.

He looked up and smirked at Corvus. He threw the berries at him and Asher caught it.

"You look like the kinda guy who like fruit," Carter said, winking at the boy. Asher only rolled his eyes and placed the bag on the island.

"Carter save some food for the girls when they get here!" Bart exclaimed, Carter gazed up at his mentor.

"Girls! No more sausage fest!" He shouted. He threw the milk carton away, closed the endlessly deep fridge and ran out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later. His golden hair combed to the right and his mask pulled off.

"You have the attention span of a second grader," Asher remarked bluntly. Carter smiled and ran over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks man!" He said, pulling off of Asher but leaving an arm around his shoulder. Asher's eye started twitching very visibly. He crossed his arms and started fuming at Carter's well.

Carter.

Will and Bart smirked at each other and Bart shookhis head and walked over to Carter and pulled him off of the other boy. He then pushed Carter under his arm and head locked him and rubbed a fist on his scalp.

"I hope we aren't late," A familiar voice said, all the boys then turned around to the Zeta Tubes and smiled. At Miss Martian, Red Robin and their sidekicks.

Next to M'gann was a young Indian girl, around 15 in age from Justin's observation of her. She stood around five foot. Small girl. Her skin was deep brown as were her wondrous eyes. Scanning the room in wonder as Justin did as well.

She wore an all-black two-piece, long-sleeved and full-length, with padding on her elbows, knees, and shoulders, midriff bare. She wore her brown, waist length hair in a tighter, higher braid at the top of her head, and a simple black mask over her eyes.

And next to Tim was a second teen girl, standing in at 5'6'', much taller than the first girl. Justin knew her. Robyn, not to be confused with his alias. He foresaw problems here.

She had neck length red hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. She wore a suit that consisted of. Black short-sleeved leather jacket, light blue armored chestplate worn underneath and a short-sleeved black compression shirt under all of it. Black fingerless gloves reaching halfway up forearms. Black, form-fitting leather pants, with her bandana tied above her left knee. Black combat boots.

To Carter she looked like a female Nightwing cosplay. Especially in the hip region.

She caught him staring. She shot him a spiteful glance and he stopped. Face turning red.

"Team, meet Bina and Robyn. Or Wraith and Firefly." Batman said, introducing the girls to the boys.

"Sup," Robyn said, raising a hand up, Carter liked her. She had a demeaner of cool.

Then Bina interrupted his gawking.

"Hi, I'm Bina! Or Bean! Call me that," She said, running up to Impulse and hugging him, "You are really cool I saw you on the news 'Impulse fastest boy alive!"'

Carter laughed. Asher sighed. Two Carters. Two Carters! God help he thought.

"Oh and you, all heroic and stoic, pretty cool," Bean said pointing at Corvus. Who tried to hold in the smile. She seemed nice, and didn't jump on him like Carter.

People like Carter had clear boundaries. Nonexistent. Carter could literally run up to a man or woman he didn't know and ask them for a freaking piggy back ride! Or give them one!

Asher, the exact, polar, complete opposite. He had walls, not out of insecurity or nothing, just that he doesn't really know Carter. Why would he want to spend time in the boy's arms.

Bean could see it. How these two were different. She liked the diversity of personalities in the room. She was bubbly, Carter was eccentric, Asher was closed off, Robyn was cool, and Justin was shy. At least that was her barest observation of her new team.

Not using her telepathic powers. Although her empathy could feel each of their emotions. Carter was excited, but you didn't need to read minds to see that.

"Carter, that's the name, that boy is Asher," Carter said, pointing at Corvus, who never revealed his ID to him. "I know you never told me that but I kinda snuck a peek at your drivers license!"

What the. When?

"And I don't know about boy wonder, his name is a mystery to me that I'll solve," Carter said. Bean smiled.

"His name is Justin," Robyn said, peeking up from her phone. Justin's jaw hung agape and he glared at Robyn. Carter gave her a thumb's up. She returned it.

"What's today?" Dick asked Will, leaning into his friend's ear. Will smirked and glanced at Dick.

"The Day, Today's the Day." He answered. And the five Justice Leaguers smiled at the new Young Justice.


End file.
